Lucky Star: Kagami
by deathpen
Summary: The setting in this story is after the graduation of the characters and they're planning something memorable, the story is focused on Kagami in her "deredere" personality. Update: New Chapter
1. Chapter 1: An Empty Dream

**I hope you guys can understand my first fanfic.**

**

* * *

  
**

Lucky Star: Kagami's Farewell

Chapter 1: An Empty Dream

(--Kagami is in a dark room only a light over her is the only thing she sees--)

Kagami: "Why am I here?...Where is everybody?...Huh?"

Miyuki: "Farewell, Kagami-san..."

Kagami: "Miyuki?!"

Tsukasa: "Good luck at your college onee-chan..."

Kagami: "Tsukasa?!"

Konata: "Hey, Kagamin! Hope you will remember me in the future!"

Kagami: "Konata?!"

(--She fell on her knees seeing her friends fading away in the darkness...--)

Kagami: "Where did you guys go?..Why am I alone right now?...I am...alone now...but will I ever see you guys again...Why does it have to be this WAY?!!"

(--Kagami woke up from that dream, then she look at her clock.--)

Kagami: "What a dream...oh were supposed to meet Konata and Miyuki at the Mall, I wonder if Tsukasa is still asleep?"

(--She went down to get breakfast; Tsukasa entered the room still drowsy--)

Tsukasa: "Good Morning onee-chan *yawn*"

Kagami: "I see you're still sleepy, oh! You finally woke up this early during weekends."

Tsukasa: "Yeah, I finally did, you know after I turn off the alarm I was about to fall asleep again but then I realized this will be the last week we'll be having fun with Konata and Miyuki."

Kagami: "..."

Tsukasa: "Onee-chan, are you okay?"

Kagami: "Nothing, nothing, there's nothing wrong c'mon let's have breakfast."

Tsukasa: "_I know onee-chan won't admit it, but she really does miss her friends, I hope this day will be worth remembering for her_."

(--Kagami and Tsukasa were getting ready in their own room. In Kagami's room...--)

"_Tsukasa's right, this is the last time we will meet each other.._."

(--Looking at the mirror while tying her hair--)

"_Even we know each other this long, how come I still long for their companionship? Even I'm surrounded by my friends and family. Why am I feeling empty right now? Why do I feel that I don't want to leave my past?...Maybe...because...I don't want them to leave, especially her...I hate it when I don't see her again..._"

(--She shook her head after she's done tying, but still staring at the mirror--)

"_What am I thinking? I must be going mad, but why am I feeling this way towards her, I never felt like it before..._"

(--Tsukasa knocked, and opened the door--)

"Onee-chan, are you done?" - Tsukasa

"Yeah, let's go." -Kagami

* * *

**Ok, I know you guys are wondering why Kagami is like this, well I can't help it if her "dere-ness" is irrisitable XD. In the next chapter you'll get to see more of Kagami's "dere-ness".**


	2. Chapter 2: The Train Station

**Finally our semi-final exam is over, so now I can finally finish the chapter 2 hope you guys enjoy it.**

**

* * *

  
**

Lucky Star: Kagami's Farewell

Chapter 2: The Train Station

(--At the train station--)

Tsukasa: _Hmm, onee-chan has been quiet lately since we got here I hope she's not depress, I wonder wants' on her mind._

Kagami: Tsukasa.

Tsukasa: Yeah?

Kagami: Have you ever had the feeling of being alone?

Tsukasa: Well, yeah I do but I never let that feeling overcome me because I always let out my emotions.

Kagami: How do you do that? (_I can't believe I ask that stupid question!)_

Tsukasa: Well, I let others know what I feel like talking to you or to my friends and including our parents and in return they give advices and moral support. Why do you ask?

Kagami: Nothing, nothing. I'm just wondering you're not depressed during this day usually your gloomy and sad when it comes to this.

Tsukasa: _What! How dare you view me like that! Look who's talking! _

(--Kagami looks down frowning--)

Tsukasa: _Hmm? So she really is depressed, I never seen her like this._

(--Then they hear the train coming--)

Kagami: Looks like our train has arrived.

(--They both board the train and sat down in an empty seat--)

Tsukasa: Hmm...I wonder what were going to do in the Mall, do you have any idea?

Kagami: Well knowing Konata, she's probably gonna drag us to the nearest game arcade.

Tsukasa: Or maybe at an anime store where they sell figurines or mangas.

Kagami: Or take us to a cosplay store and make us cosplay some characters in an anime or in a game.

(--Both of the twins were smiling as they share some ideas on what will they do during this day when Konata is in charge. But then, Kagami looks down frowning--)

Kagami: _The more we talk about her, the more I don't want to see her leave, when she is around; she always makes my life more enjoyable. Err!, why am I thinking like this, I must be going nuts it's just a last trip with my friends so there is nothing to be emotional about._

Tsukasa: _Hmm, she is in another deep thought again, I wonder what she is thinking, she looks more depress right now. I must find a way to keep her mind occupied._

Tsukasa: Uhmm...

(--Tsukasa looks out in the window and she said--)

Tsukasa: Onee-chan, we're here.

(--Kagami glances outside--)

Kagami: Yeah, you're right. Huh?

(--She notices two persons in the crowd; one is a girl who's tall with pink hair beside her is another girl but shorter and has blue hair, both were waiting for somebody to arrive--)

Kagami: So they can't wait for us to arrive.

Tsukasa: Huh?

Kagami: Look outside Tsukasa.

(--Tsukasa look at where her sister is looking, with a bright smile she recognize them easily--)

Tsukasa: Eii, it's them!

(--The train stop and the slide door open, a crowd of passengers came out of the train as the twins slowly went outside. The two girls who were waiting saw the twins coming out, then the blue-haired girl ran at them smiling with open arms ready to hug one of the twins. Both of the twins stop walking and watches has the small blue-haired girl running towards them--)

Kagami: _Huh? Why is she running towards me?_

_

* * *

_

**Don't worry about the last part you can read it in chapter 3, in the next chapter there will be comedy and a lot of anime twist and crossovers. Also Kagami's tsundere personality returns in the next chapter. Ok since I have a lot of time gaps in writing chapter 2, I made a lot of mistakes in the paragraphs so I'm correcting it.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The Game

**Sorry for the long upload of this chapter, because it was during my final exams that I made this, so I finally finish this and now you can see a Tsundere Kagami. And note me if I had mistakes in my grammar of paragraph.**

* * *

Lucky Star: Kagami's Farewell

Chapter 3: The Game

(--As she draws closer and closer, Kagami braces for impact she held her left arm up high to protect her face and her right arm just below her left arm to protect her body from the impact. Then the blue-haired girl jump and at the same time Kagami's surroundings began to move in slow motion. Kagami closes her eyes and then she hears a thud--)

Konata: Tsukasa! I'm glad you made it! I just can't wait for you guys to arrive so we came here before you guys did.

(-- Konata help Tsukasa on the ground--)

Tsukasa: Thanks, Kona-chan, I'm happy that you guys came here just to meet us. *smiling*

Konata: Hey! Kagamin!

(--Konata looks at Kagami and wonders why she is in a defensive position--)

Konata: Hmm, why are you standing like that?

(--Kagami's face is now a mix of different emotions; embarrassment and anger--)

Konata: Oh! Don't tell me you actually think that I'll jump on you.

(--Kagami let out her rage--)

Kagami: What makes you think like that! Besides I only reacted to what I saw!

Konata: Oh, that means...you really think that I'll jump on you. *snicker*

(--Kagami pounds Konata's head and a bump appears after--)

Kagami: Shut up!

Konata: Ouch! That really hurts.

Kagami: Serves you right, anyway, why did you guys come here?

(--Miyuki approaches with an innocent smile on her face--)

Miyuki: Well, when were waiting for you at the entrance of the Mall, Konata hears a new game in the arcade when a crowd of boys went in. She pace around near the entrance, and then she grab my arm and dash to the train station. *smiling innocently*

Kagami: Figures.

Tsukasa: Well at least they did come for us.

Konata: It's a good thing there are a lot of people like Tsukasa unlike some people that I know.

Kagami: Do you want another bump in your head!

(--Konata coiled up: she lowers her head and she closed her hands into a fist beneath her chin, her eyes in puppy-like form and her lips is still like a cat. In other words, she is in a really cute position--)

Konata: Ugguuii~

(--At the street, the 4 girls are walking towards the mall--)

Kagami: Uhm, Konata?

Konata: Yup

Kagami: What is this new game that made you crazy?

Konata: OH! I'm glad you ask Kagamin, this new game test the player's eye coordination, reaction, timing and hand speed!! And also it plays a lot of popular music!!

Kagami: _I don't get what you are saying and I ask about the name not what it does._

Kagami: Idiot, I was asking for the name

Konata: It's better for you not to know since a new player like you should not know the game because it will ruin the moment. Just like in an anime or a manga; otaku's who have not saw a certain scene in an anime or read a certain chapter in a manga must not be spoiled because it will ruin the intensity of it. Like what happen to my friend in my gal game who prefers to watch anime than reading the manga, when she was told that Rem killed L, she was shocked when she heard it and when she watched that scene she didn't cry in that part. So it is better for you to not know at all.

Kagami: . . .

Konata: Right...I'm the only one who gets it... *gloom*

Kagami: No! No! No! I think I know what you are trying to say.

(--They've arrive in the mall. Then Konata jumps excitedly--)

Konata: C'mon let's go before it gets crowded!

Kagami: Calm down, you're like a little kid.

Tsukasa: This must be some game for Kona-chan to get excited on

Konata: Yeah! So let's go!

Kagami: Ok! Ok!

(--They've arrived at the arcade and see a huge crowd of people gathering around in the new game; still under a curtain, waiting to be unveiled--)

Konata: C'mon Kagamin, let's line up.

Kagami: Ei? Why me?

Konata: Cause your skill in shooting games is useful in that game.

Kagami: Huh?

Konata: Yeah, you have a good eye coordination and finger reflex.

(--Kagami grunted--)

Kagami: Hmp! I'm not playing

Konata: Nah, C'mon Kagamin Pleeaaaasseee.

Tsukasa: Yeah, onee-chan I want to see you play.

Miyuki: After all Hiiragi-san this is the last time we will be doing this. There won't be another chance.

(--Kagami is finally convince by Miyuki--)

Kagami: Fine...

Konata: YEY!!

Tsukasa & Miyuki: *smiling*

(--They line up to pick a number--)

(--After the long wait, Konata and Kagami's number is called--)

Kagami: Hey Konata.

Konata: Yeah?

Kagami: I'm going to ask again; what is the name of this new game?

(--Konata gave Kagami a plastic guitar--)

Kagami: Huh?

Konata: The name of the game is... GUITAR HERO!!!!

KagamI: Huh?!

Tsukasa: Guitar...Hero?

Miyuki: Ahh! I remember! It is a popular game in America. My cousins in the west always play that game though I have seen it but I never played it.

Konata: You got that right Yuki-chan! The game is on tour here in Japan, it is a onetime deal, and the game will only be available for one week that's why I need to come here in the first day and who would have thought that our visit here and the day of the arrival would be the same. Most of all, thanks to Kagami's lucky hand, she pick the number that is going to be first to be called.

Kagami: _Idiot, you're the one who arrange the date, the time and the meeting place. You actually plan this at all didn't you!_

Konata: You are actually right Kagamin but I never thought that you would pick the number that would be called first.

Kagami: Huh?!

(--Shock at what Konata said--)

Konata: That's right I have the same powers as Mao!

Kagami: Er...

Announcer: Alright players chose your song and let's begin!

* * *

**I don't own the game and the characters being mention also the main characters of Lucky Star. I stop here since I hate making long stories. Now, Chapter 4 consist of more comedy and anime spoofs or crossovers. Don't forget to leave a comment**


End file.
